101 Ways Lily Evans Rejected James Potter
by MrsCarlisleCullen94
Summary: The title says it alll... haha, first chapter is short mind you but REVIEW PLEASE even if you dont like it... and i would like some more ideas.
1. 1 to 5

**Hey guys… im starting another story…. Haha this one wouldn't get out of my head so I had too… I dnt no how long its gonna go for… but we will see…itll be short thou… but there will be more… im not even sure ill come up with 101… ill try thou… if not ill change the name Hahaha.**

**Enjoy!**

**101 Ways Lily Rejected James**

**Chapter One:**

**First Five rejections**

(First Year) "Hello Lily, I don't think we have met, Im James Potter. I was wondering, since you're single and Im single, do you want to go out?"

"Excuse Me? Who do you think you are? The Minister?? You are so up yourself buddy!"

(First Year) "Come on Evans, I love your hair, Go out with me?"

He was rewarded with a soon to be forming bruise on the leg.

"Please Evans just one date! You know you want to!!!"

He then had a pinkish hand print on his left cheek

"Evans!!! Come on, We'd look good together!"

His manly parts weren't good for another week.

"You know Im sexy Evans, just do it!"

He honestly didn't look sexy with his black eye!


	2. 6 to 10

**Hey thanks to my reviewers, **_**Paula545, albireo imma, glistening moon**_**. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Anyways I need more ideas and to **_**glistening moon**_**s suggesting, I am going to start from first year and go upwards till 7****th**** year. Thanks again. Can you please give me some ideas… thanks.**

**Rejections 7-10**

7. "Yo, Evans"

"What Potter?"

"McGonagall told me that if you don't go out with me, u fail all classes"

"Really, oh my gosh, I guess I'll have to then"

James turns around and gives his friends high fives.

"NOT!"

8. "Hey Evans! Where have you been all my life??"

"HIDING FROM YOU!!!!"

9. "Evans! Are you tired?"

"Yes, of YOU!"

"No, I mean, u have been running through my mind all day!"

"Argh! I hate you Potter!"

10. " Hey Evans-"

"NO POTTER!"

"Er… ok?"

**A.N I hope you liked them and please review… check out my other stories if u haven't already… they are, What Happened? and Fun Times.**

**Love ally **


	3. 11 to 15

**This is chapter four. I thank **_**lizzielou**_**, for her suggestion and I am using it this chapter… please please please review and give me some ideas too please"  
**

**Chapter 3- 11-15**

"Evans, did it hurt?"

"When I looked at your face Potter? Yes, Extremely!"

"No, when you fell from heaven!"

"Merlin that was so cheesy"

"Have you got Potter in you?"

"Eww no"

"Well, would u like some?"

"Ughh! You disgust me!"

"Do your pants have mirrors in them?"

"No, y?"

"I can see myself in them"

"I HATE YOU POTTER!"

"Was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

"EVANS!"

" WHAT POTTER?"

"Are you Jamaican?"

"No, Im English, stupid, y?

"Because Jamaican me crazy!"

**Ill update soon coz I got a couple more but thanks… and again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Read my others stories too if u haven't already…:P**

**Love ally.**


	4. 16 to 20

**Chapter 5 everyone! Woah! AMAZING!! Haha… thanks again to **_**lizzielou**_**, for giving me wonderful suggestions!!! And to **_**Avatar Rikki**_**, for giving me a couple of suggestions! I will use them all and ill update soon Thanks again and PLEASE review! If u do and u leave suggestions… ill mention u next chapter and use ur idea ok? So review review review(on my story!) and yer… ill stop talking now….:P also thanks to my business buddy MEGGLES!!!! **_**Black-Gem101**_

**Chapter Four!!!- 16-20**

1. Lily! Is that a ladder in your tights or a stairway to heaven?"

"_Levicorpus_! Now, if you say that again, I will personally make sure you will never have children, or feel pleasure again! Capice?" Lily said sweetly.

"Yes Lily!" James said quickly.

2. James and Lily pass through the corridor on the way to class.

"Hey Lily, I was just wondering…"

"Yess Potter? Anyday now?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering, what colour eyes to you think our children will have?"

"Hmm, let me see" she punches him straight in the eye, "Im thinking maybe black just like yours?" She laughs and walks off.

"Man she has a great right hook" he sulked, walking off.

"Congratulations Lily!"

"What on? I didn't do anything"

"Well, you've been voted 'The Most Beautiful Girl In This Room' and do you wanna know what the Grand Prize is?"

"Well, its not much of an achievement, seeing as though the common room is full with BOYS! And what the 'prize' Potter? You?"

"Hey! How'd you guess?"

"Well for starters its YOU Potter and what else would you give me?"

"Well, erm… chocolate? Lilies?"

"Im allergic to most chocolates and that is so cliché! Just because my name is Lily doesn't mean I like LILIES!"

"Hey Lils,"

"Oh ok, umm… can I ask you something?"

"What is it, I'm late for class!"

"But it doesn't start for another 15 minutes!"

"Precisely!"

" Well, er… will you go out with me?"

"You really wasted my time with that one!" and with that she slapped him and kicked him the groin. I don't think James will ever annoy her before class again.

"Do you have a map or something?"

"No, y?"

"Cos I'm lost in your eyes!"


	5. 20 to 25

A.N- Thanks so much for the reviews-

RaNdOmGeEk, ArtemisHaryAnimorphsfan96, Avatar Rikki, Albireo imma. Thankyou a lot! And if you are reading this story, please review and maybe leave a suggestion… for me? Pwease?? Hee hee….

Chapter 5- 20-

**Twenty- After breakfast, Lily heard a annoyingly familiar voice shouting out her name.**

"**Ugh! What Potter?" she spat.**

"**Did you eat lucky charms for breakfast? Cos your looking magically delicious!" his friends sniggered at such a lame pick-up line, but James didn't looked fazed.**

"**Merlin! How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T LIKE YOU POTTER AND NEVER WILL!"**

"**I think you will in the end, I'm just so irrespirable!"**

'**Smack'. A hand mark was slowly reddening on James' left cheek. Lily stormed off.**

"**She likes me" he said simply, before walking of to charms**

**Twenty one- "Hey Lily!! If I had a garden I'd put your two lips and my two lips together."**

"**Whatever Potter, I've got a class to get too, I don't need you wasting my time" she shoved past him.**

**Twenty two- "Lily, if I controlled the alphabet, I would put u and I together."**

"**Yeh, well if I controlled the alphabet, I'd put f and u together!"**

**Twenty three- "Whoa! I didn't know angels flew so low!"**

**Lily just huffed and walked off.**

**Twenty four- "If LOVE was written on every grain of sand in the Sahara Desert that still doesn't equal my love for you."**

**Lily scoffs, "As if you know what love is, your too thick headed."**

**Twenty Five- "I would die a million deaths if it meant I could be with you!"**

"**Well come on get started. Oh and has someone told you, that you can't bring someone back to life?"**

**A.N next time I guarantee more ok? Hee hee… im on holidays in a few days so I will update this story and my others a lot faster and they'll be better (I hope)**

**Love Ally**


	6. 26 to 32

**A.N- Thankyou to all my reviewers and I promised last chapter that I would put more in this one…. So I will…:P hope you like!**

**Chapter 6-101 ways**

**Twenty five- **

"Hey, Lily. I'm doing a survey, for you know, school." Knowing Lily would never reject anything to do with school, even if it was him asking.

" Sure, get on with it Potter"

"What's your name?"

"Lily Marie Evans, but being a stalker, you would already know that"

"OK, what's your owl?"

"Hermes, brown speckled white owl"

"And are you free next Hogsmead weekend?"

"Arghh!!!! I hate you, Potter!"

"What did I do?" He asked no-one.

**Twenty six- **

"Hey Lily? I think there is something wrong with my owl!" holding a stuffed owl, looking sad.

"Well I'm not a Veterinarian! You fix it yourself!"

"Well can you owl me to see if she works?"

"Grr!" she growled, storming off.

**Twenty Seven-**

"Can I borrow your owl please, Lily?"

"Why? Ask Remus, he's got one"

"Well I need to tell god one of his angels are missing"

"Argh! You stupid bigheaded prat! Those lame chat up lines will never work on me!" she snarled.

"One day, you will go out with me, one day."

**Twenty Eight-**

"If snowflakes were kisses, I'd send you a blizzard!"

"Go away, Potter! Annoy someone else for a change!"

**Twenty Nine- **

"You remind me of a compass!"

"Err, how? We have nothing in common you idiot!"

"Well, I'd be lost without you!"

"Aww isn't that sweet? NOT!"

**Thirty**

"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you Lily, I'd be walking in my own garden forever"

"Oh I wish you'd just drown in them."

**Thirty One-**

"If water were beauty, you'd be an ocean!"

"Bugger off Potter!"

**Thirty two-**

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"No, that would be the sun, Potter. I would never smile at you, except when your hurt" she said simply before walking off.

**A.N- Well I hope you liked it…:P wen I get more reviews I will update and please check out my other stories if you havent already!!!**

**Love ally (R&R!!)**


	7. Author's Note spoiler's for HBP movie

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an authors note…I just wanted to know if you all enjoyed HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!!!! I know I did! It was awesome! But when the inferi grabbed Harry's arm, it freaked me out and I jumped like 2 metres in the air… and spilled my popcorn! Hahaha but I went to the session straight after school and there was a HUGE line… but it was worth it!!! but anyways, I just wanna know if you guys liked it and tell me what was your favourite part… mine was when they were burying Aragon and Harry's like "except for the pincers –click- -click- -click- -click- -click-" Hahaha I LOVED it! It cracked me up so much that I choked on the popcorn… hmmm and Dumbledore dieing was the saddest… I cried… even thou I knew what was coming… anyways hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!!!

Love ally…


	8. 33 to 39

**A.N- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviewers! And also for telling what was your favourite part in HBP! I loved the whole but it was really interesting to see where you guys where coming from! I'm changing this story to 45 ways Lily Rejected James because I've just got so much on and everything yadda yadda yadda yah… so yer from now on its different… unless you guys give me tons of suggestions so I can reach 101 which I would love to but yer, I hope you've liked the story and please review and leave suggestions! I love them dearly!!**

**Chapter 7 101 ways- uhh scratch that…- 45 ways Lily rejected James**

**Thirty Three-**

James: When were you born?

Lily: But knowing you, you know already why ask?.

James: Just tell me, when?

Lily: Why?

James: I want to know which day God worked the hardest.

Lily: umm ok… Potter?

James: Lily?

Lily: When were you born?

James: What? Why?

Lily: I want to know what day God slacked off.

**Thirty Four-**

"Hey Lil-"

"No!"

"How'd you know what I was going to say?"

"Easy, I'm a seer"

"Really?"

"No, you idiot!" I sighed, and then walked away, shaking my head at his stupidity.

**Thirty Five-**

"Hey Lily!" said James Potter, looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"What, Potter?" I said dangerously.

"Well, I er…," reading off the paper in his hand, "I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there," here he pointed to the wall opposite me," So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes" when he said number, he looked confused. "What the hell Sirius?" he muttered.

"Argh, I hate you Potter! I thought you came over to say something decent, but no, you proved me wrong yet again."

"No! Wait! I'm not finished! Just give me a sec!"

"Fine!"

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity! Now that's one I know is true!"

"Get lost, Potter"

**Thirty Six-**

"My love for you is like diarrhoea, I just can't hold it in..."

"Well, please, just please, try to hold it in! For everyone's sake!"

**Thirty Seven- **

"Hey baby you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name?"

Scoff. "Such a bloody drama queen"

**Thirty Eight**

"I bet you 20 galleons you're gonna turn me down."

"Ok, deal. Now hand me the money, you've got no chance"

**Thirty Nine- **

"Hey Lils"

"What???"

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"Ok!"

"Oof! I said grab not pinch then punch! Ow woman!"

**A.N- Please reviews and tells if you liked it, also some more ideas please!!! Thankyou!!**


	9. update

Hey guys

I am SO SO SO sorry!

I meant to update my fanfiction a long time ago

But seeing as thou im in grade 11 now, the work load has suffocated me haha

I have 3 assignments, soon to be four,

Plus i have a job now and i do two sports and debating.

So ill start writing another chapter for every fanfiction just for you guys.

Ok?

Anyways

Much love

Ally :)


End file.
